One Big Happy Family
by ScytheMeister7
Summary: Akashi finds a young child on his doorstep and a tag with a name which reads Kuroko Tetsuya. Seeing that someone left thee young boy there on purpose, Akashi decides to take care of him. He calls for the rest of his acquaintances to help him. (Can you consider the GoMs friends?) How is this big happy family gonna work out? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**_To be honest, a picture I find on the internet while being bored sparked the idea for this story. I hope you like it. Also, I'm not too familiar with FanFiction terms but I do believe there will be some OOCness. Especially Kuroko seeing as how he's a child and children tend to show their emotion more. Anyways, I hope you like! R&R!_**

* * *

Prologue- Child at My Doorstep

Akashi yawned as he sat up from the bed; someone had rang his doorbell a couple of times, interrupting his sleep so he decided to go check who was there.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from his nightstand, he got up went door the stairs to his front door.

Looking through the peephole, he saw no one there. He yawned again, irritated that he'd gotten up for nothing. He turned around to head back up the stairs when he heard a soft cry from beyond the door.

Curiosity took hold of him and he slowly opened the door. He saw no one once again and sighed. Then a louder cry came. Somewhat startled, Akashi looked down and his eyes opened in pure shock.

There, a child lay in a bundle of blankets. His eyes were shut tight and you could see tiny tears leaking from his eyes. His hair was a light, cotton candy blue that seemed almost cloud-like. Akashi snapped out of it and picked the child up.

The young boy opened his tear filled eyes and looked at Akashi. His eyes were a startling light blue that seemed to match his hair. The child stopped crying and stared at the young man holding him.

Akashi walked down his porch steps quickly to see if the owner of the child was still near but saw no one. He looked down at the boy once again and sighed. "What a way to start the day." He said. He walked back into his house with the child still in his arms and kicked the door closed.

"Guess I'll take care of him till I find his family." Akashi smiled and walked with the boy to his room.

* * *

_**Was it good? I hope it was.. I'm so excited about this story that I sorta wanna do chapter 2 also today. Well, we'll see!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Told yah I would put up another chapter. I just felt that the Prologue wasn't enough. I hope you like it. Agin, sorry for the out of characterness. I suck at this and I haven't read enough of the manga to know Akashi's compelte personality.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Diaper Change

Akashi laid the now completely silent child on the bed. His blue eyes seemed to follow the red-head's every movement. Suddenly, he smiled.

It was an utterly adorable sight to see. His eyes glittered and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. His mouth, slightly open, allowed one of his canines to show through. Akashi stared at the child in awe.

_The way his tooth slightly pokes out of his mouth, the sharpness of the tooth, the sparkle in his eyes. _Akashi stopped for a moment. _Huh?_ _If he has teeth, doesn't that mean he's older than one? _

The red-head stepped over to the child and began to take away the blankets to see if his guardian had left anything on him. All the child did was observe.

He didn't fuss, cry, or anything else. He just lay there quietly. Akashi continued until a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Akashi bent over and picked it up. It wasn't too big. It was about the size of a flashcard. He began to read it.

_I am no longer fit to take care of this child. I hope you'll understand this and take him in for me. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Don't bother looking up his name as it is not the same as mine. He is a good child and has been for 24 months. That makes him 2 years old! His birthday is January 31__st__. I'm sorry for suddenly doing this to a stranger but I hope you can take care of him. _

Akashi looked up from the paper and at the boy still lying on top of his bed. "Kuroko…Tetsuya." He whispered. The boy seemed to hear him and smiled, giving a small giggle as well. "Hmph," Akashi smiled. "He knows his own name."

Kuroko smiled a bit wider. But then, well, you know. The thing children like to do in their infancy at any time with no warning? Yeah, that sort of just happened.

Akashi was in shock. He'd never dealt with this sort of situation before. Kuroko began to feel uncomfortable and began to tear up again. Akashi froze.

_Not good._

He began to move quickly. He got a lot of tissue from the bathroom connected to his bedroom and water in a cup from the kitchen downstairs. When he had gotten back to his room, the boy began to cry a bit harder.

It was not a normal child's crying which is annoying and loud, but actually soft. It would have been mistaken for whimpering if you didn't see the tears falling down his face.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Akashi, now very annoyed, grabbed his scissors again and threw it at the door. The blade pierced the wood and you could hear a yelp from behind the door.

Akashi realized who it was and opened the door quickly. Aomine stood there looking at him wide eyed. "What the hell was that for?!" He nearly yelled. "Shut the fuck up and get the hell in here." Akashi said.

Aomine obeyed and stepped into the house. The red-head could still hear the child crying and ran back up the stairs. "Follow me." He instructed Aomine. The blue-haired male obeyed once again. He caught sound of Kuroko crying and got curious. "Who is that?" He asked Akashi.

The red-head turned around with a murderous glare and held up the scissors Aomine had thought to still be stuck in the door. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" He threatened. Aomine shivered and nodded. "Sorry."

They continued to the bedroom to see Kuroko stop crying. _W-why is there a kid in Akashi's room?_ Aomine questioned himself. Kuroko noticed the unfamiliar face and smile. "Ha!" was the sound he made as he lifted his hands to be picked up.

Aomine blushed. _What a cute kid._

* * *

**_Was it good? I hope it was. Being a violent Akashi is fun_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I apoligize for how long it took me to post up this chapter. I meant to do it earlier but I just didn't have time. Also, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it makes up for the long wait.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- **_Bath and Clothes_

"A-Akashi? If I may ask, who the hell is that kid?" Aomine stuttered while trying to hold back his shock. Akashi, unfazed and no longer looking mad, continued to search his room for things to clean the child with.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. A child randomly left on my doorstep about half an hour before you arrived. Quit talking and help me find things to clean him!" Akashi ordered.

_Clean him?_ Aomine asked himself. It was then when the scent hit him. How was it that such a foul smell could come from such an adorable child?

Akashi finally gave up on his search. There would be nothing to wrap him in and Akashi didn't want to be the type of parent to give his child a makeshift diaper. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and began to dial.

It barely had the chance to ring before a familiar low and bored voiced responded. "Aka-chin, what's up?" Akashi could hear a plastic bag rustling and the sound of chips crunching.

"There's something I need you to do for me. Get me everything that a 1 year 7 month year old needs." Akashi ordered. The red-head expected the young man on the other end of the phone to be surprised and ask why but Murasakibara only said okay and that ended the call.

Aomine was still in utter confusion and shock. "Daiki, help me clean him until Atsushi comes." Aomine nodded. He seemed to vaguely understand the situation now.

"Alright." Akashi directed Aomine to bring Kuroko into the bathroom while he filled up the water. They stripped the child of his clothing and wiped him clean, or at least the best they could. Aomine nearly ran out of the bathroom but Akashi made him stay.

Finally they gently put the child into the bath water. Kuroko seemed to be ecstatic. He splashed in the water and by the end of the bath; both Akashi and Aomine's sleeves were drenched with water.

Kuroko cooed as Akashi wrapped him in a towel. He seemed to be very comfortable now. It was then when the doorbell was rung. Aomine was sent to open the door for the purple-haired giant who stood at the door holding many bags that contained baby supplies.

He looked totally out of place except for the bag of sweets he held in his mouth with his teeth. "Eh-oh." He struggled to speak. "Shush and come in. Give me some of the bags. I'll help carry 'em upstairs."

Atsushi nodded and handed a couple of the bags to Aomine. They returned to the room to see Akashi playing with Kuroko.

The child giggled as he tried to grab onto the older male's finger. He finally caught it and bit it. Hard. Very Hard.

"Aww, don't do that, Kuroko. You're teeth'll hurt." Akashi said softly. He looked completely unaffected but on the inside, he was in a lot of pain. Kuroko giggled again and let go.

"Uhh, sorry to intrude. Atsushi is here." Aomine was slightly weirded out by the actions of his former captain as he lightly rapped his hand on the open door to get the red-head's attention. Akashi quickly looked up and returned to his usual composed self.

Atsushi, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke. "I brought the stuff you asked me for." He had taken the bag of sweets out of his mouth and seemed unfazed by the presence of Kuroko and looked as though the entire situation was normal.

"Ah, yeah. Set it down on the floor." Akashi instructed him. The purple giant did as he was told and just stood there, eating something that resembled a jelly stick. Akashi picked up one of the bags and found what he was looking for, diapers.

He ripped open the package and, taking one out, turned to face Kuroko who was now staring at Atsushi. The red-head froze for a second. "Uh, do either of you know how to change a diaper?" Akashi asked.

Aomine stood in surprise while Atsushi raised his hand. "I do." He replied. Both Akashi and Aomine turned their attention to the purple giant in utter shock and surprise. "Huh?" Aomine asked with lack of a better sentence.

"I did it for my cousin a couple times when they were younger." Atsushi explained. Akashi nodded him and handed him the supplies he had gathered in his hand.

Taking them, Atsushi got to work. Kuroko didn't struggle much and he looked absolutely and positively happy. The child even accidently kicked the older male in the stomach when he was done.

Aomine and Akashi glanced over his shoulder to see his handy work. "Wow, you're good at this." Aomine stated. Atsushi just nodded and, picking up another bag, pulled out light blue and white pajamas.

He dressed the child and Kuroko smiled happily. He looked completely comfortable. "Done." Atsushi said. Akashi and Aomine realized that they really didn't know much about their former teammate.

"How did you know he was a boy and his size?" Aomine asked. "Lucky guess?" The purple giant suggested. "To hell with that!" Aomine growled. Kuroko noticed the argument and began to cry again.

This time, it was louder. Akashi turned and glared at the two other teens and then turned his attention to the distressed child. He lifted Kuroko up and began to rock him back and forth to help ease his crying.

Aomine quieted down and Atsushi just popped another jelly stick into his mouth. They watched their former captain gently rock the now sleeping Kuroko. Placing the sleeping child back down on the bed wrapped up in blankets, Akashi ushered the other two teens downstairs.

_Now what am I gonna do?_ He asked himself.

* * *

_**It was strange wasn't it. By the way, when I was halfway through this chapter, I noticed two things. 1) Aomine doesn't talk much and 2) All the current characters present in the story already except for Kuroko all have their names starting with an 'A'. Did you guys notice? **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I have no idea why but I tend to update this story very slowly. I apologize. Also, I'm not very good at characters who express their emotions very openly so Kise might be a bit weird. Midorima too. He reminds me a bit of Murasakibara in character aside from the sadisticness and love of sweets...**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**- _Growing Family_

Aomine was now bubbling with questions that he wanted answers to. "Okay, now that he's all calm and asleep, I would like to thank the two of you for your help." Akashi started quietly. He looked rather calm for someone who was expected to answer a ton of questions.

"It's fine. I just so happened to be at the store buying snacks when you called." Atsushi said with not much emotion. "I gotta a lot of stuff to ask you, Akashi." Aomine finally broke

. "What is it?" Akashi asked. "Well, who the hell is the child, where did he come from, why is he here, why are you keeping him, and…and…!" Aomine was cut off by Atsushi who dropped his bag of snacks to place his large hand over his former teammate's mouth.

The blue-haired basketball player blinked a few times and then calmed down. Atsushi released him and bent down to pick up the bag that he dropped.

Akashi glanced from Atsushi and then to Aomine. "I believe I do owe an explanation but I apologize. I'm lacking on quite a few details myself. All I can tell you is what happened before you came." Atsushi nodded and Aomine seemed to calm down a bit more.

The red-head's explanation did not take very long. He simply stated how he had found the child on his doorstep and, practically on a whim, decided to keep him. "How the hell can you decide something like that so quickly?" Aomine muttered to himself.

He felt a bit better now that he understood the situation more. "So, what would you guys like to do? I had originally for us to play a game together but since the situation has changed, it seems we cannot." Akashi sighed.

Atsushi, who had long plopped himself on top of the couch, opened his mouth to suggest something. "Why don't we invite the rest of the team to meet you're new kid?" Akashi blushed a bit when the purple giant had said "you're new kid".

It was strange but it made his feel warm. _What is going on? _He asked himself. He had never been in this sort of position before nor had he ever felt this way. "Perhaps, that is a good idea." The red-head agreed, ignoring the still warm feeling in his chest.

Atsushi let out a rare, un-sarcastic or sadistic smile. Walking into the living room, Aomine sat down near Atsushi and Akashi picked up the phone to dial numbers he knew by heart.

* * *

There was a small knock on the door and Akashi stood up to answer it. He opened it to see Midorima holding a…a surfboard? It was not full sized but it still looked awkward in his hand.

Akashi disregarded it and opened the door wider for his former teammate to enter. "Hello, Akashi." Midorima nodded and stepped into the house.

Akashi was about to respond when he suddenly got cut off. "AKASHICCHI! Hiiiiiii!" The red-head didn't manage to open the door quickly enough and heard a loud thud from the other side.

He peeked out to see Kise on his back holding his head in pain. "Ow ow ow ow. That was mean, Akashicchi!" Akashi retained a smirk and bent down to help the young model to his feet.

"I apologize but you shouldn't have been running so fast." Letting go of his head, Kise smiled widely. "Buuut, I was so excited to see what you called me here for~!" This time, the former captain smiled a bit.

"Sorry to break this up but, what exactly is it that you called us here for?" Midorima's voice broke in.

"Right." Akashi said quickly. He ushered Midorima and Kise into the living room where Aomine and Atsushi were waiting. Everyone sat down while Kise attempted to sit closely next to Midorima but was pushed away strongly.

"So, I basically wanted to announce that I'll now be taking care of a child." Akashi said this so bluntly, no one dared to move. Although both Atsushi and Aomine knew this to be true, it still sounded strange coming out of his mouth.

Kise was frozen while the two giants still tried to wrap their head around what Atsushi had just said. "Congratulations. Who's the mother?" Midorima was the only one who spoke up.

"Mother? I don't know." Akashi was unfazed by the questions. Kise finally broke. "C-c-child?! I never knew Akashicchi was the type of person to - to commit such acts and get a girl p-pregnant!"

The young blond began to freak out even more and looked as though he was nearly at the point of ripping his hair out. Atsushi pulled something out of his pocket and flung it at Kise's head.

"Shush, you're too loud. Kuro-chin is upstairs sleeping." _Kuro-chin? Ah whatever. _Akashi told himself. Kise looked down to see that it was a button from a shirt that the giant had threw at him. _How the hell can something so small and light hit me so damn hard?_

He had managed to calm down a little bit but was still in a state of shock. "You've got it wrong, Ryouta," Akashi told the trembling blond. "He was left on my porch and I've decided to take care of him. And Shintarou, please don't say things that will cause Ryouta to overreact again."

Midorima nodded. If Akashi knew any better, he would think that the ace shooter was acting just like Atsushi. The red-head turned his attention back to Kise and was surprised to see him crying.

"You took in a poor child who had no one to turn to. How kind. How absolutely kind~." Akashi offered a simple smile. "Thank you." It was then when you could hear the faint sound of a child crying.

It seemed as though their few efforts to stay quiet had not worked and Kuroko had woken up. The red-head sighed and started his way up the stairs. He turned around quickly enough to see that everyone else was following him.

Atsushi and Midorima looked faintly interested, Aomine looked worried but was trying to hide it, and Kise was attempting to stop his tears from flowing.

_Maybe I shouldn't have invited them all at the same time…_ Akashi faintly thought.

* * *

_**Got a bit of news to tell you guys:**_

_**1) There will be time skips in this story like it'll go from Kuroko being 2 to being 5 years old. Things like that. Just a warning**_

_**2) I just realized that I went from calling Atsushi, Murasakibara to calling him Atsushi. I apologize for this.**_

_**3) I may have the next chapter out by the end of this week. No promises but I hope I can manage.**_

_**That's all and I hope you liked this chapter. To tell you the truth, I kept on laughing while writing Kise's part. He cracked me up so much. Also, did I get Akashi's nickname right? I'm not sure.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Well I wasn't expecting to update this early but whatever. The faster the better. Only thing I'm worried about is when I post the next chapter for Vampire x Hunter. I don't know why but it's taking me a very long time. Anyways, enjoy because there may not be another chapter for the rest of this week. Well, we'll see.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- **_Mama and Introductions_

Kuroko instantly stopped crying once he saw Akashi's face. His face lit up with a giant smile and he held his hands outward to be picked up. Akashi smiled gently and pulled the small child into his arms. "Akashi looks like a mother." Kise silently whispered to Midorima.

The ace shooter ignored him and watched the scene that took place in front of him. It was strange. He had never seen his ex-captain look so kind.

There had been times when he would flash a kind smile to the teachers or female students who came to watch their practice or games, but this smile looked genuinely real.

"M-mama?" Kuroko uttered. Everyone's calm attitude completely froze. It wasn't that they were surprised that Kuroko could talk but rather it was what he said.

Akashi had stopped smiling and was now looking straight at the sweet, small child in his arms with a very confused and shocked expression. "Mama!" The child said again but this time with more enthusiasm.

The entire team turned fearful. Akashi didn't enjoy being called anything that represented a female. There had been once when a captain on an opposite team that they had gone up against had called Akashi a girl.

In the end, the poor captain was forced to sit out of the rest of the game only having played for five minutes due to Akashi giving him a real good shock. "Yeah. I'm Mama."

Okay. Kise wanted to scream, Atsushi wanted to crush the bag he was holding, Aomine wanted to throw something out of the window, and Midorima was so stunned, he dropped the mini surfboard with was loud clang on the ground while trying to push up his glasses.

"Oh my God. It must be raining rainbows and glitter." Kise said with wonder. Akashi turned his attention to the rest of the group, ignoring Kise's comment.

"To formally meet each other, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. From now on, I'll be taking over as his guardian and I would appreciate it if you guys could help along the way." The red-head gave a slight nod at them.

Atsushi answered first with a casual 'sure'. Aomine nodded quickly with said, "Of course." Midorima gave a really tiny smile and said, "Okay." Kise was the only one who overreacted.

"Of course, of course~! You can definitely depend on me. I'll be sure to do the best I can to assist you and Kurokocchi~!" He bravely took a step towards the new mother and "her" child and ruffled Kuroko's hair gently.

Kuroko giggled but when Kise turned to look at Akashi, he could have been frozen in one spot.

"You dare to touch him without my permission?" You could already hear the oncoming threats in the young red-head's voice.

"Should I cut off each of your fingers one by one and watch you bleed to death and beg for mercy?" Kise was barely able to whimper a no. This is when Kuroko decided to slap Akashi on his and as hard as he could.

"Bad Mama!" He called out. Akashi looked down in surprise and saw the unhappy expression on the child's face. His expression softened. "Sorry. Mama just doesn't want anyone else to touch you." The rest of the GoM stood their thinking, _How the hell can he say that so bluntly?_

Kuroko seemed to calm down and smiled again. "Good Mama!" (A/N: I feel like melting at this point. He's just too cute in my imagination) Akashi smiled and then looked at Kise.

Though you could still see a bit of anger in his eyes, he quietly apologized. Kuroko's smile widened and he reached out for Kise. "Hold, hold!" Akashi was a bit reluctant as he hesitantly handed to Kuroko to Kise.

"Don't drop him, Ryouta." Kise seemed to be the only one who could hear the connotation of an 'or else' behind Akashi's words. "Of course not!" The blond boy sparked.

"R-roya? Rota? Youya?" Kuroko struggled to pronounce Kise's name and all of stared as the adorable tried again and again. "Ryouta Kise, Kuro-chin." Atsushi helped. "Ah, Kii-chan!" Kuroko shouted happily.

The young model at this point was okay with dying now. He quickly handed Kuroko back to Akashi, walked down the stairs, out the house, crossed the street, and shouted, "HE'S SO DAMN ADORABLE!"

The red-head sighed. He wondered about how he was able to deal with Kise's personality in the past. Atsushi had finally finished off what he was snacking on and approached Akashi. "Can I hold him?" He asked. Akashi nodded silently and handed the child to the giant this time.

"Can you say my name, Kuro-chin? Ah-tsu-she." Kuroko thought for a bit and finally came up with something. "Atsu-chan!" Kuroko placed his hand on Atsushi's cheek and grinned. It was enough to make the seemingly emotionless giant smile back. _He's very cute…_

"What about me then?" Aomine barged in. The purple giant felt the need to throw something at him for breaking his good mood. He decided against it after thinking it through and realizing both Akashi and Kuroko would get upset.

"Aomine Daiki." Akashi was sort of intrigued by what was going on now. Though he still wasn't too keen on the idea of other people holding Kuroko, he was happy to see the child bonding with the rest of the group.

"Aoi-chan!" Aomine blushed at the affectionate nickname he was given. "That's a good name, Tetsu. Midorima, what about you?" Atsushi leaned down and whispered something into Kuroko's ear, hoping he'd understand what he was telling him.

"Shin-chan?" You could almost hear the sound of glass cracking. Midorima took of his glasses, wiped them, and then while placing them back on he sighed. "Hi Kuroko."

_Well I guess introductions are over now. _Akashi smiled faintly.

* * *

_**I'm utterly lacking in the knowledge of how to portray Midorima. I'm not sure exactly about how he would act. In my mind he's a no nonsense guy who is quite formal and quiet but will shoot you down if you annoy him. Like Kise likes to do. If you have any advice, please do tell. Also I'm not sure about how much an 19 month year old child can talk so I tried my best.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay then, I have a bit to say. 1) This chapter is short (sorry) 2) The beginning (in my mind) is rather weird 3) Sorry for the long wait 4) Please enjoy **_

* * *

(A/N: Just to say, the date in this story currently is August 3rd. SUMMER! And the day after Kagami's birthday :D)

Akashi lay asleep on his bed while Kuroko slowly opened up his cotton candy blue eyes. He looked around the room from his position on the bed and caught sight of Akashi's face.

Untangling himself from the sheets he was wrapped in, the child made his way over to the person he now called 'Mama'. Kuroko situated himself right in front of the red-head and hugged his neck, falling asleep once again.

* * *

**"**Tetsuya, wake up. Mama's gotta get up but it's hard with you hugging me like this." Akashi had attempted to get the young child's hands out from around his neck but for some reason, Kuroko seemed to have a grip of steel.

He refused and instead, held on tighter. Akashi sighed. He sat up as best he could and held the young boy in his arms as he managed to sit up straight. Kuroko's head fell into his chest as he continued to sleep.

It had been a week since Kuroko had first been left on his doorstep and things seemed to be going well. Atsushi and the other came over to help whenever they were free.

Kuroko seemed to enjoy everyone's company and would attempt to run over to them whenever they came by. Akashi himself seemed to be used to everything as well; sleeping next to Kuroko, being called 'Mama', bathing the small child, and even playing with him.

The thing was, Akashi really liked Kuroko being there with him. His presence (A/N: Heh, this made me laugh. Older Kuroko barely has any presence) was like a breath of fresh air to the red-head.

Akashi had made way to the bathroom and by now, Kuroko was beginning to wake up. His soft-blue eyes blinked as he yawned and slightly squinted his eyes due to the lights in the bathroom. "Awake now?" Akashi asked his 'son'.

The blue eyes found their way to mis-matched red and orange ones. The child loved these eyes. They seemed to be filled with power and fire yet could still be gentle at times. Gentle whenever he was near him. Kuroko smiled widely.

"Mama, mo'ning!" Kuroko greeted his parent with enthusiasm. The thing about Kuroko was that no matter what time of day, he was always cheerful, happy, and utterly adorable. Akashi returned the smile.

"Good morning to you too." Kuroko's eyes sparkled as though he had been praised. Akashi quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, exiting the bathroom feeling more energized and awake.

Kuroko seemed to be a bit more perked up too as he had stopped squinting and was instead fighting Akashi to be put down. The red-head placed him on the floor and felt as tiny fingers hooked into his red and black striped pajama pants to hold him in place.

This seemed to be the daily routine and Kuroko would continue to hold on as they walked downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Akashi pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and whatever cereal he could find in one of the many cabinets.

From another cabinet, he pulled out two small bowls and set them down on the counter. He filled one to the brim with cereal and milk and the other with more milk than cereal.

"Come here." The red-head told the smaller child. He lifted him up and set him down on the counter top. "Say, ahh." He joked with Kuroko. Kuroko did as he was told and opened his tiny mouth as much as he could.

Akashi took a small spoonful of the lesser portioned cereal and lifted it to the child's mouth to eat. Kuroko chewed slowly while Akashi took a bite of his own cereal. "Yummy!" Kuroko giggled.

The red-head smiled thoughtfully as Kuroko attempted to take the spoon from him and feed himself. It was adorable to see him grasp the spoon and then miss the bowl entirely.

It was then when he heard a loud knock on the door. It sounded urgent. Akashi picked up the small boy from the table and went to go open the door.

Who stood there was a man who looked to be around 25 with the same blue hair Kuroko had but matched with dark blue eyes.

"Give me back my son."

* * *

_**Well then. I wonder what'll happen next. No, I mean I'm extremely serious. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I mean, I had planned since the beginning that Kuroko's dad was gonna appear but I never fully thought what might come next. Eh, we'll see, right? Also, I have a favor to ask. I have a couple summaries on my profile for some stories that I'm currently thinking of posting and I would like to know what you guys think of them. Please PM me and pick at least two of the three. This would be such a great help. THANK YOU! And again, sorry for the short chapter. I utterly failed this week to write anything productive.**_


	7. Apology

Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update on 'Drunken Crosdessing and ...' , 'One Big Happy Family' , 'Vampire x Hunter' , and ' Case of Tamasine Akira'. If been super busy with final exams, writers block, and other carp that I've failed to update for a while. I promise you that I'll be coming back soon. Maybe after the tenth of this month. I hope you guys look forward to the new chapters. P.S. I also apologize if anyone thought was was a new update.


	8. Chapter 6

_**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD GUYS! YESSSSSSSSS**__!__** I'm so sorry for my over enthusiastic-ness. I'm just happy that my tests are over. Now it's onto summer, a season I actually don't like very much due to all the heat. Just wanna warn you guys, this chapter is f-ing short. It's just to get me back into the writing mood since I've been failing lately. Anyhow, onto the new chapter finally!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7-** _Day Outside Part 1_

Akashi shot up from the bed, breathing heavily. The dream re-played in his head a couple times. "Give me back my son..."

Giving a quick once over across his bed, Akashi spotted soft blue hair poking out from underneath a few of the bed sheets.

Though it was summer, when the ac is used, the room turns a little too cold. The red-head let out a sigh of relief.

'It was just a dream. Thank God.' Kuroko seemed to wake up then. Yawning, the small child balled up his hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Mama?" He called. Akashi smiled, thankful that he wasn't calling for anyone else but himself.

"I'm here Tetsuya." Kuroko crawled over a pillow and hugged Akashi. "Mo'ning Mama."

The red-head flinched at the way Kuroko said good morning. It sounded like it did in his dream.

He tried to get those thoughts out of his head. The red-head had read on the internet that children could pick up signs of distress from their parents and Akashi didn't want to worry Kuroko.

Picking the child up, he stepped into the bathroom to get ready. Today, he was taking Kuroko outside to watch him and the others play basketball.

Thanks to Atsushi, Akashi now had clothes for the child which seemed to fill up half of the red-head's drawers.

He picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of tan khakis. The child help his hands up obediently as Akashi pulled the shirt down over his head.

Going through one of the bags that were tucked into the corner, the red-head pulled out a pair of sandals and put them on the boy.

Leaving Kuroko to sit on the bed, Akashi got dressed himself.

Pulling on black basketball shorts and a red t-shirt, the red-head grabbed a bag with supplies for Kuroko and headed down the stairs with the child in one arm and the bag in the other.

* * *

"Hiiiii, Akashicchi, Kurokoicchi!" The energetic voice of the certain blonde model rang through the air.

Akashi had finally reached the basketball court where he was meeting everyone and put Kuroko down, as he'd been holding him in his arms the entire walk there.

Kuroko looked around in wonder while Akashi went to greet the rest of his old team.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi. Good to see you all here so early." Akashi acknowledged them with a nod.

Aomine stared at him questioningly. "Early? You're actually here late." The bluenette responded.

Akashi was confused. Flipping his phone out from his pocket, he checked the time.

It read12:00 pm. They were suppose to meet at 11:30. The red-head sighed. "It probably has to do with that damn dream." He muttered under his breath.

It turns out Atsushi has very good hearing when he's actually listening. "What kind of dream?" He asked.

Atsushi walked out from the shadow of the basketball hoop and stared at his ex-captain with interest.

"Huh, Akashicchi had a bad dream? Tell us about it, tell us!" Kise's voice was overly perky and filled with concern.

Akashi sighed. Why did he even speak out loud? Kuroko walked back over to the red-head after seeing his fill of the basketball court.

"Mama? Bad dream?" He asked, voice filled with concern as well. Akashi resigned himself to telling everyone what he had dreamed about.

He didn't like seeing Kuroko so upset.

* * *

_**Heheheh. I'm evil for ending it here. It's just, the wit had failed me for the past couple months. Writer's block isn't very fun. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it was very short.**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Another short as fuck chapter. I'm so sorry. It's just, summer makes me lazy. I have more time to do things but I don't want to do them. I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless of its length. A short chapter is better than no chapter right? Get Ready for SUCKISH-NESS!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Day Outside Part 2

Akashi sighed. Never in his 16 years of life did he believe a child would be able to break down his barriers and allow him to express real emotion freely again. "W-Well, the dream was about…" The red-head stuttered in a very un-Akashi-like way.

Akashi surprised himself and everybody else (except for Kuroko). The red-head was actually stuttering and hesitating. Akashi decided to say it all in one breath and see how they would react.

"I dreamt about Kuroko's real parents!" He blinked a few times and then returned the stares he was getting from his ex-teammates. "'Real' parents?" Kuroko asked with his head tilted in confusion.

"Is Mama not Mama?" The child asked worriedly. Akashi tried to do something but was interrupted instead. "Oi! Are you gonna play basketball or stand around the court performing a drama?" A deep voice interrupted their thoughts/actions.

Atsushi turned around, purple eyes (?) meeting red ones. "Who are you?" Atsushi demanded rather than asked. His words seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts.

"Kagami Taiga. Who are you?" He questioned back, unfazed. Kuroko looked up at the red/black-haired teen in wonder and amazement, all the worry from earlier stripped from his features. "Cool! Cool!" He chanted.

Akashi took note that a two year old's attention span was short, even with important matters. He also took note that his confession was completely ignored now. The now named stranger glanced at Kuroko and looked confused.

The boy didn't resemble anyone here so why was he with them. "Wait, are you guys…KIDNAPPERS?!" Kagami panicked, picking the most unlikely scenario. "What!?" The Generation of Miracles answered at the same time.

Akashi made a quick attempt to grab Kuroko who was as confused as the rest of them by now. "Mama? What's wrong?" The child asked sweetly.

"That's an accusation I never thought I would hear." Midorima said.

"That's an accusation I **have **heard before, actually." Atsushi added.

Kagami realized he was wrong but didn't let up his glare. "Sorry, scratch that. Who are you guys, and why do you have a random kid with you?" Akashi decided to speak up.

"Why is it your concern about our business? You accuse us of being kidnappers and then apologize? As if I'd allow that to simply pass!" The red-head was angry. Pissed to be more exact.

He hadn't been this mad in a while. Kuroko's influence on his emotion he guessed. Kagami was taken aback, his glare faltering a bit. "S-sorry. Again. I didn't mean it. I truly do apologize." The black/red-head tried again.

Akashi sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get anything more than an apology out of him. At least he'd been able to make his glare falter. The red-head smirked to himself, sadistic tendencies showing.

* * *

_**I wanna start adding question at the end of each chapter so here is the first one: Who's your favorite character from this anime/manga?**_

* * *

_**Kagami made an appearance! Yayayayayayay! Oh, a little note I want to add. I've changed Kuroko's age to two due to the advice of uketsuna-for-the-wine-win. I tried researching how much an infant knows how to speak and realized I was very off. Thank you. I also want to apologize for the unflowy-ness of this chapter if that makes any sense. To me, it doesn't feel like it fits properly. Anyhow, tell me what you think!**_


End file.
